gellofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:GOOD DREAMS - The DreamCatcher - The Complete Sleep and Dream Enhancer Music
Beschreibung ◢ Using the complete Sleep Cycle brainwave entrainment frequencies used for deep sleep, intense body relaxation, subconsciousness access, REM and vivid imagery dream triggers, this long sleep and dream track will help aid you towards getting the proper sleep you will need nightly, for overall wellness and being. DreamCatchers are a Native American tradition intended to protect the sleeper from negative dreams while letting positive dreams pass through the center hole and glide down the feathers towards the sleeper below. The nightmares would get caught in the web and diminish when sunrise strikes them. ◢ Buy the high-quality MP3 at: https://brainwavepowermusic.com/album/423005 We at Brainwave provide all our music for free on YouTube, but you can help support us by purchasing this track as an Mp3 download - By purchasing one of our tracks to keep you help our team to continue making new music - Thank you for your generosity and support - and Don't Forget Channel Members get 40% off all music downloads https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQ-I1Xcrf5i7v2_gv75r3OA/join We recommend SleepPhones as the highest quality and most comfortable headphones to use while sleeping and listening to our music. Wired and Wireless options are available: https://tinyurl.com/sleepingheadphones ◢ Subscribe to our channel and be updated with our latest tracks! http://www.youtube.com/BrainwavePowerMusic ◢ Visit our official Website and Online Music Store! http://brainwavepowermusic.com/ ◢ Join our mailing list and you'll get a free MP3 gift from us! http://brainwavepowermusic.com/subscribe ◢ Tune in and be a part of our growing social network communities: • Google : https://plus.google.com/ BrainwavePowerMusic • Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/BrainwavePowerMusic • Twitter: https://twitter.com/BrainwavePM • Instagram: http://instagram.com/brainwave_power_music ◢ Read our Helpful Articles http://brainwavepowermusic.com/blog We, at Brainwave Power Music, have been dedicating ourselves in creating original sound therapy music tracks, using binaural beats and isochronic tones as our primary sound element along with different instruments and soundscapes to create a relaxed audio environment. We have one main goal: To help others through our music, be it for physical, emotional, mental or spiritual purposes. We upload a lot of new content on our channel every week, and we continue to work hard to provide more new music therapy tracks for everyone. Our other music categories are for: • Meditation http://tinyurl.com/pgb8bfw • Chakra Cleansing http://tinyurl.com/lk8ex4j • Relaxation http://tinyurl.com/kgofutw • Therapeutic Self-Healing http://tinyurl.com/mofp42q • Overall Balance & Well-Being http://tinyurl.com/l2ptxct • Study and Work Aids http://tinyurl.com/pbxaqgu • Lucid Dreaming, Astral Projection & Dream Enhancers http://tinyurl.com/ootdlz5 • Planetary Frequency Connections http://tinyurl.com/ottom5h We are proud of our most-viewed videos. All thanks to our loving, supportive community! • Lucid Dreaming Sleep Track (8 Hour Sleep Cycle Track) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDX8QrcDI_o • Dopamine, Serotonin, Endorphin Release https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Op1rgjJAHb8 • Study Aid for Super Learning and Memory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNUeIaUJAqk ◢ Meditation & Relaxation Music Created as your ambient accompaniment during your meditation, relaxation, and spiritual connection sessions. ◢ Chakra Cleansing, Therapeutic Self-Healing & Overall Balance Chakras are energy points in the body and flows in the body through the life force prana. Our music tracks are dedicated to ignite, cleanse, and activate all your chakras using various frequency waves that are connected to certain parts of our human aspect, be it physically, emotionally, mentally and spiritually. ◢ Study and Work Aids Get your mind to work and enhance your focus, concentration, creativity and information absorption without the stress or anxiety with our relaxing work and study music accompaniments. ◢ Sleep Inducers, Astral Projection & Dream Enhancers We've been creating a lot of unique music tracks dedicated to help you to fall asleep, or get a deep, good sleep that will leave you recharged and refreshed upon waking. Our astral and lucid dreaming tracks are all carefully formulated to make sure that you can achieve subconscious awareness. ◢ For requests, questions or collaborations, please email us at: • contact@brainwavepowermusic.com Kategorie:Videos